Lip Locking 101
by Satashi
Summary: Hermione teaches Harry how to kiss. Need I say more? Pg13 for light touching and intament moments.


A/N: Pure cute kissing action. Enjoy.

~~**~~

"What was that?"

" I said: I'bevabnksd…."

"Harry, I can't understand you." Hermione pouted. "Out with it. Who was your first kiss?"

"I've nvabnksd…."

"Harry." Uh oh. That was the 'don't mess with me' tone.

"I _said_," Harry grumbled out. "I've never been kissed…"

Lip Lock 101

By: 

Satashi

Blink, blink. "You're kidding." Her tone was flat and unbelieving. When Harry didn't answer, she retried. "You're _kidding_!?" Still no reply. "You're _KIDDING_!"

"Hermione!" His call fell on deaf ears, for she was rolling on her bed, laughing like a schoolgirl. "Okay, that's it." Harry made to get off of Hermione's bed. "I can't do this girl talk stuff!"

Hermione grabbed his arm and tried to stifle her giggles. "Sorry, sorry." She managed out between gasps for air. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Harry sighed and sat back down in front of her. There were only a few people staying over the Christmas break, and none – Save Hermione – were sixth year girls. She had called Harry up to her empty dorm for a little chat. Well, 'girl chat' was what she said, but Harry thought she was kidding with him.

He was wrong.

After the unavoidable shock at first, Harry was quite interested in what girls talked about behind closed doors. He found that Hermione spent only thirty minutes getting dressed in the morning, shower and all. Out of all the girls in her dorm, she was by far the fastest. Also he had found out just what the name was of the shampoo that she used that he loved so very much. "Sakura" it was called. It was Japanese for "Cherry Blossom"

But in turn he revealed that he used old spice shampoo and deodorant, giving him the electric scent that drove girls mad. Being friends, they two ignored the fact that guys typically didn't talk about this kind of stuff, and continued in a friendly way until the question Hermione had asked earlier put him in his current situation: "Who was your first kiss?"

"Why haven't you ever kissed a girl?" Hermione asked, pulling the covers of her bed around her and upsetting her neatly tucked in bed.

"I dunno," He had to admit. "It's kinda like they don't really see _me_, you know?"

She thought about it a moment before her eyes widened slightly in realization. "You're scar?"

"Yeah… They want the name, not the boy behind it…"

"Well, I know you just fine, and I must say, any girl would be stupid to pass up getting to know you."

This earned her a smile. "You really think so?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Herms."

"Hey, anytime."

"I'd probably suck at kissing anyway." Harry chuckled, meaning it to be an ending to this particular topic, but Hermione interrupted before he could bring up a new one.

"Aw, I don't think so. You _do_ know _how_ to kiss, though, don't you?"

This took him by surprise. "Er, press lips together?"

Hermione gave him her flustered sigh, usually used when she was trying to tutor him in potions. "No, Harry, there is more to it."

Was there? "Really?"

"Yes, lots."

"Like what?"

"You have to know how to tilt your head."

"Huh?"

"So your noses won't bump." She informed with a grin.

"How do you do that?"

"Just tilt to the side a little, silly." She giggled as he tried to do it, making him look quite cute. "No, no, no, that's too far."

"Then how?"

Hermione sighed again and left the warmth of her covers to move and sit in his lap since his legs were crossed Indian style. The close priority made him blush a little, but he quickly found his attention on Hermione's hands, which were lightly making his head tilt. "There you go." She coached with a smile. "Now pucker up."

"Hmm?" He was sure he was blushing hard now, but found comfort in the fact she was too.

"Pretend you're about to kiss a girl." She insisted, watching his lips. 

With a shrug, Harry did as he was told, but stopped when he heard a stifled giggle. "What is it?"

Hermione simply shook her head with a smile. "You're kissing, Harry, not trying to whistle."

"Then how?" He was getting a little upset. 

"Just part your lips lightly, almost like you're not doing it. Here, watch." Hermione placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with wide pretty eyes. Slowly she let her eyes close as she lightly tilted her head up and let her lips part, licking them as an afterthought. After a moment, she opened her eyes and smiled. "That's how."

Harry nodded and tried to imitate her, getting another small giggle. "Hermione, you're not helping…"

"Sorry, sorry." She waved it off. "This calls for desperate measures." With a light twist, she sat so her legs went on either side of his waist and crossed her legs at the ankles, sitting in his lap. "Kiss me."

"Huh!?" Already he was blushing more than could possibly be healthy. 

"Kiss me." She replied simply, a faint tint of red.

"But…"

"Harry, shut up and kiss me."

So he did.

Or, at least tried to. He found a finger press on his lips, stopping him and off setting his glasses. "What?"

"Rule number one:" Hermione tapped his glasses. "Take them off before you make out with a girl." And with that, she rid him of his glasses. "Rule number two: kiss and close your eyes, not close your eyes and kiss."

Harry blinked. "Say that again?"

Hermione held back a laugh. He really knew nothing about this at all. "If you close your eyes and lean in, no telling where your lips will land. Make sure you kiss a girl before letting your eyes close."

"but, you just…"

"I'm the girl, Harry." She reminded. "I get to close my eyes and wait for it. We're special like that."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Sweetie." She replied like she always did at that statement. "Now try again." She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry nodded, determined, and leaned forward.

"Eye contact."

Harry stopped a mere two inches away from her lips. "Eye contact?" He repeated her.

"Yeah, look into my eyes until I close them. It's more romantic."

Harry's vision focused on her large brown eyes. He never really took time to notice how pretty they were before. Slowly, he closed the gap and kissed her. At the last moment, he remembered to turn his head slightly and was proud of not bumping her nose like she had mentioned. Hermione, in turn, gave him a sound of approval.

The kiss lasted all of two seconds before Harry started to pull away. Hermione's hands quickly made sure that he wouldn't get too far, however, and pulled him back so their lips were almost touching. "Don't part your lips so much." She whispered, taking his lips again.

When the two separated once more, Harry left his forehead touching hers and didn't open his eyes. "A little softer…" She spoke so lightly he could almost not hear her. A third time, their lips met. This one held for five full seconds before the small retreat. "…Kiss the corners of the lips, like your teasing… Then kiss fully…"

Harry's lips kissed her cheek and made it's way to the side of her mouth and teased her playfully before allowing her hungry lips to meet his. Hermione's arms were now bent at the elbows as they wrapped around his neck, not allowing him to pull back more than an inch. "…Lick my lips." Her breath was getting a little heavy. "If the girl opens her mouth, she wants it."

Harry didn't waist any time blushing. His lips found hers once more and his tongue hit her lips, demanding entrance. Hermione granted it to him with a low purr in the back of her throat. Their tongues danced with each other a moment before Hermione spoke once again, making him retreat for the moment being. "Slow for sensual, harder and faster for desire…" Her breath was hot and left it's imprint on his face by a small warm tingle. 

Suddenly Harry was aware of just how hot her body was getting against his. It was well past midnight and both were only clad in their bedtime attire. For Harry it was pajama pants and a lose black shirt, which was currently the only thing Hermione was wearing. She had taken it from him and changed from her night gown and into it before his very eyes, giving him a nice view of her backside and flame red panties. 

Now, it seemed as if she was wearing too much clothing to him. Her legs and arms burnt like fire against his skin. Her lips were as hungry as his and her tongue was soft yet demanding as she moved it into _his_ mouth and forced him to learn quickly what she desired in the movement.

"… If a girl does this," Hermione whispered, pulling him back with her so he fell on top of her on the bed. "You can take it as a _very_ good sign…" She moaned against his lips and pulled his body close to hers with her legs. "Rub her sides…" She continued teaching him, but breathing obviously harder than normal. "Kiss her neck and look for a sign that she likes it…"

Harry did as he was told without question or any thoughts of not wanting to do it. He was about to ask just what kind of sign was to be given, but found Hermione moaning under him and squirming under his touch. He was surprised to find himself liking this so much. He would have to ask her to teach him more often. He was about to voice this question but found Hermione gasping when his lips left hers. "Don't stop!" she managed out, pulling him back. "don't stop…" She mumbled again through his lips. 

The pair continued to kiss for a few minutes before Hermione slowly pulled back, looking up at him with dilated eyes and blushing cheeks. "Wow…" she breathed out, trying to get air into her burning lungs. "You're really good…"

Harry kissed her lips lightly. "I had a good teacher."

Hermione smiled as he rolled off her and draped an arm lazily over her waist. "Rule three:" She whispered to him, snuggling against his chest. "If the girl you kissed means anything to you… stay with her for the night and hold her until morning."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead while using his hand to pull the covers over them before replacing it on her side. Somewhere in the mix, her shirt had risen to her breast line, allowing him to touch her silky soft skin. "Hermione…" he began. "Can… Can I hold this girl other nights too?"

She smiled, softly kissing his chest. "Only if you are able to always hold her."

"I can do that."

"Then, please do." She looked up and into his eyes, kissing him goodnight gently and wraping an arm over him as well. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

"Ah. Sweet dreams, my 'Mione."

~~**~~

A/N: Short little ficlet that I did in one sitting just for the fun of it. I hope you guys liked it. Review if this 'fic touched your heart in any way. Your reviews feed my fire I need to write ^.~


End file.
